


Fegurð in your tears

by hybristophilica



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, bloodhound has nightmares, headcanons, kinda modern au, octane has piercings, this is literally only fluff, very very soft and self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Domestic/fluffy headcanons of Bloodhound and Octane.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fegurð in your tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwritetokeepthevoicesquiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetokeepthevoicesquiet/gifts).



> after reading [New Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459970/chapters/59029570) i was literally unable to stop thinking about this ship all day, and i ended up writing this to get them out of my system. 
> 
> thank u to the amazing iwritetokeepthevoicesquiet for writing such an inspiting fic! i hope you'll like these!

  * Octavio lets Bloodhound rest their head on his thighs when they lay together on the couch after dinner. Bloodhound isn’t the most touchy person ever, but they enjoy those soft moments of relax a lot.
  * Some nights, Bloodhound wakes up screaming from nightmares, calling Arthur’s name. The first times it happened, Octavio didn't know what to do because he had never saw them so out of themself, and he had absolutely no idea how to help. With time, he learned that touching Bloodhound in that state brought no good. Instead, they appreciated a lot when he tried to distract them with stories and tales of himself he made up on the spot. Only after they calmed down a bit, Octavio would leave the bed to get them a glass of water or prepare something warm.
  * Bloodhound is an early bird, Octavio absolutely not.
  * Only after several weeks of dating Bloodhound allowed Octavio to see them without their mask, and when that happened, Octavio cried with emotion.
  * Bloodhound’s favorite things about Octavio’s body are his scars. They spent hours tracing them while they laid together in bed. Octavio is covered in scars from head to toe. Some are old and white, almost unnoticeable even if big, others are fresher, still red, but Bloodhound loves them all the same. They know the map of Octavio’s skin like their own.
  * Octavio cooks, Bloodhound keeps everything tidy.
  * Whenever they fight, it is usually because of Octavio’s sense of humor. He’s not usually serious about the things he says, but Bloodhound not always understands that and gets upset. The worst part is that Octavio’s natural reaction is to _laugh_ at them for getting mad, and only when they glare at him with all they have does Octavio realize he fucked up. He usually apologizes pretty quickly, pushing himself onto Bloodhound and hugging them until they make up. Bloodhound would like to be able to be pissed at him for longer, but the way Octavio looks at them is impossible to resist.
  * Ajay comes to visit almost every week, and every single time she compliments Bloohound’s patience for “bearing with O’s annoyin’ ass.” Bloodhound never understood what was so annoying about Octavio. They find his vitality beautiful and inspiring.
  * It took Bloodhound weeks to switch from Octane to Silva, months to make them finally call him Octavio.
  * Octavio didn't know how to braid hair, so Bloodhound taught him all the types of braid they knew and made him experiment on their own head. (They cut each other’s hair regularly.)
  * When they kiss, it often happens that Bloodhound pulls back to laugh because Octavio’s tongue piercing tickles them.
  * They don’t often talk about their families, but when they do, it ends up with an intense cuddle session because it’s a sensitive subject for the both of them.
  * Bloodhound never cries, even when they’re terribly sad or angry. It’s something Octavio wishes he could learn, but when he told Bloodhound they harshly disagreed, grabbing his face in their hands and staring intensely in his eyes. “Fegurð in your tears, ástin mín. You feel everything so deeply. _Never_ change that part of yourself.”
  * Octane didn't stop drinking and smoking recklessly, but he did stop with the drugs, only because Bloodhound wished him to. 
  * Bloodhound never takes their boots off. They have a specific pair to be at home, though. Octavio walks around in mismatched socks.
  * Bloodhound finds Octavio’s crop tops adorable and sexy.
  * Whenever Octane feels restless at night and can’t sleep, Bloodhound massages his shoulders and back and sings to him. It helps him relax.
  * None of them is the extremely jealous kind of lover, but Octavio is a little bit more jealous than they are. 
  * Bloodhound taught him how to fish, Octavio taught them how to use a computer and a smartphone. Bloodhound uses it mostly to take photos, and now their gallery is stacked with pictures of Arthur and Octavio sleeping.
  * Octavio started risking his life a little less. He could give up on the rush of adrenaline for a bit, now that he had a life he looked forward to sharing with them.



**Author's Note:**

> come find me @ hybristophilica on tumblr to rant about apex and ships ( ͡°❥ ͡°)
> 
> kudos and comments give me life as always


End file.
